Bittersweet
by EmpressKira
Summary: Lingering along the worn stone, glistening eyes gaze upon the setting sun. Soon, he would join with his family once more. Marco-Centric. Angst/Hurt/No Comfort/Character Death. Oneshot.


_**A/N:: Have you cried today? Reading this will give you a healthy dose of it.**_ _ **Hurt/No Comfort, Angst, Character Death**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

"How long has it been now, yoi?" The question leaves full lips as the blond man sits on stone and leaning close to the staff sticking out. "A while I assume as your coat is in tatters." The voice lingers in the hollow of the wind and blue eyes views over the horizon of the setting sun.

The billowing of wind clinks around the cups resting to the crate, surprising on how long they lasted. He only gazes upon the place, seeing the last of stems trying to join the dirt. Then there is a new flower half buried in the dirt, a beautiful hibiscus nestled near the stone to not be blown away. The pinks darken closer to the edges of the petals and there is a small tragedy brought with it—a purity stained the farther away from its bud.

"You both probably know…" Feet shift to let bare soles rub along aged stone on the small one than the one he rests on. Leaning to one hand, the other holds a blue scarf that whips along the wind, but held tight in its grasp. "I'm… I'm the last of our crew…" A foot shifts to let his body slide down the stone and lower to be on the ground between both, hands dragging tattered cloth and orange hat. The robe that is hardly presentable covers around his shoulders and the hat is moved to on his head, even with it wilting from years of misuse. "I helped your baby brother as much as I could, Ace. He was a true Pirate King, deserved the title so much and more." A small smile shows with eyes crinkling on the edges, "he even asked if I wanted to join his crew, yoi. The guts the kid had, it made me laugh a bit after I left that day." The light chuckle lingers while shifting to curl and holding the blue scarf in his hands to bring it to his chest.

"Though, I guess that was a long while ago as well…" Words feather into the air as legs move, lightly wincing at his right one shifting wrong, and he views along his form. "It's a little unfair… looking the same as I did when joining you, Pops. I'm far too old for this generation of new pirates. Luffy passing on the knowledge of treasure that he hid once again." He comments with head going back and viewing to the partly cloudy sky as it starts showing that of oranges and pinks. "Of course I know where it lies as he wanted me there to celebrate and the one's who had still been around at the time, yoi." The explanation leaves him as blue eyes flicker to the side as the cups on the weathered down crate still stay in place with chips and the bottle fallen to the side of it is empty by a crack made years ago. "Must be nice, huh? The whole crew up there… Ace having both his brothers again…" Eyes start to water, tears slipping freely as a cringe reaches his face. "I don't… I don't have a reason to linger any longer in this world, yoi. I'm…"

A pause lingers, sounds of feet crunching through the grass heard in the air and he closes his eyes as he takes it all in. The presence shows of that being of newer generation and part of him knows it will be a face he doesn't know as it has been far too long since then. Not even peering to the newcomer, he lifts his hand to press the cloth to his mouth to have tears begin soaking through it, smelling the copper lingering in the fabric.

"Marco the Phoenix," the marine addresses smoothly and professional as he had been on the chase for quite some time. "I'm here to put an end to your age once and for all."

That was right, he was the last of the age of pirates where Roger was the Pirate King, then Whitebeard being the Strongest Yonko of the sea, and then Luffy following Roger to the throne over the sea and finding his freedom with friends by his side. Now all that remains is fewer crews scrambling to reach the treasure, most stopped coming down the mountain as they stationed where old man Crocus used to rest. Once he was gone, they had no problem making a base into the mountain side and Laboon had luckily relocated when the Strawhats revisited him.

"Good," Marco states as he shifts his sore leg to rest out more and glancing towards the sea. The water glistens along the horizon, ignoring the gun cocking not too far from him. "I've waited too long for this day, yoi…" Words whisper, taking in a deep breath of the sea and closing eyes.

The last thing he wanted to remember was the Maiden's berth before meeting his family once more.


End file.
